


I was still looking back

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Heaven, this is what happens when i watch the lovely bones while missing teen wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holly said there was a wide, wide heaven beyond everything we knew; where there was no cornfield, no memory, no grave... but I wasn't looking beyond yet, I was still looking back."</p><p>Derek is slipping away from the world, and has the make the choice to fall completely or hang on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was still looking back

**Author's Note:**

> title and quote in the summary are from The Lovely Bones.  
> this is what happens when I have sudden Derek feels while watching this movie.  
> Enjoy :3  
> PS  
> I made up everything in this. The whole in-between getting to choose thing is all from my brain/slightly inspired by TLB. So if there is like some myth or religion that is similar to this I didn't know before hand and is purely coincidental. Unless it makes me look smart and like I did research on the afterlife and stuff. Then I totally knew.

The last thing Derek saw before darkness overcame him was Jenni... Julia’s true face.

When he woke up he wasn’t in the elevator anymore. Sitting up slowly and ignoring the ringing in his ears, he absorbed his surroundings. He was in the woods. The woods surrounding his old house to be exact. The trees burned orange and red with the colors of autumn and there was a slight nip in the wind swirling around him. There was an overwhelming sense of peace inside him that he couldn’t explain, something he hadn’t felt in years. Derek stood up on shaky legs and took in a deep breath of the crisp fall air. Looking around again he saw the house in it’s complete former glory. It wasn’t the burned shell of a nightmare he should have seen, but instead stood the home to a large but happy family, all alive and well.

“Took you long enough,” her voice rang behind him. Her voice that he heard in his dreams every night for so long. “You know with all those fights you’ve lost I’m surprised you didn’t end up here sooner.”

Derek turned around quickly to see her standing in a long white dress, hair perfectly circling her face and eyes that sparkled in the setting sun. Paige smiled that half smirk she used to when they would tease each other to no end about anything and everything. That smirk he always made sure to quickly wipe off her face with a kiss.

“You’re not dead, if that’s what you’re thinking. Not entirely, anyways,” she laughed a bit before slowly walking across the falling leaves on the woodland floor, making a crunching sound with every step of her bare feet.

“Then where am I?” Derek’s voice came out shaky as he tried to make sense of why he was standing in front of his burnt down house talking to his dead former girlfriend.

Paige finally stopped a few feet in front of him. “It’s kind of an in-between, I guess. It’s rare. Hardly ever happens. When someone is close to death but not entirely dead, they appear wherever makes them happiest, most at peace. Then they have the choice, to die on earth and continue to Heaven, or to go back. You only get this choice once though, next time it’s straight on to the pearly gates.”

Derek jerked his head towards the house at the sound of the creaky front door opening slowly. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Just go through the door, and it’s over. All the pain, all the loss. Everything,” her words rang through the trees as the wind blew again. He turned back to her, took in every inch of her face and for a moment truly considered staying here, with her. Forever.

That’s when he started to feel himself slipping. The corners of his vision pulsing in and out of focus, the slight feeling of the ground being pulled out from underneath his feet.

_“DEREK!”_

The sourceless cry whipped around him like a sudden blow to chest, causing the trees to rustle and Paige’s dress to circle her ankles.

_“DEREK, COME ON!”_

The words rang louder this time. It was growing from being a screaming breath to an actual voice.

“You don’t have much time,” Paige bit her lip. “Looks like someone isn’t ready for you to go yet.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. Like… like he was being slapped.

Derek crumpled to the floor, suddenly unable to stand. The leaves were all blowing off the trees, and he could hear bits and pieces of the house falling off.

_“WAKE UP! DEREK! DEREK, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!”_

Stiles.

That was the voice. The screaming in the wind.

Stiles was calling him, begging him, to go back. How could he stay?

Another handless hit landed on his face.

He looked up just in time to see Paige slowly crouch to the ground in front of him and place a hand on his knee.

“You have to choose now, Derek. You can’t stay here for too long. It’s either forward or back, no lingering.”

_“DEREK!”_

With that final cry he realised he was still looking back, and there was no way he could go on. Not yet.

“I c-can’t,” his voice shook as a pounding in his head suddenly increased. “I h-have to go ba-ack.”

Paige smiled once more, her eyes still shimmering and for a moment he almost forgot the sight of that light fading from them so many years ago. Without another word she lightly tapped two fingers to his forehead and then he was falling. He fell straight through the ground into a never ending darkness and he fell and fell till he thought there was never going to be a bottom, until wind and voices were suddenly rushing past him so fast he didn’t have the chance to take in what was happening because he was back in the elevator, just in time to catch Stiles’ fist in mid air before it connected with his jaw. 


End file.
